An ignition coil is described in European Patent No. 0 859 383. In the known ignition coil, the magnetic core is surrounded by a tightly abutting wire or a web (FIGS. 32, 33). The wire or web serves as a separation element between the magnetic core and the coil shell. The remaining annular space relative to the inner wall of the coil shell surrounding the magnetic core is filled with an insulating filler material, in particular an epoxy resin. In the cured state, this epoxy resin constitutes a coherent, sleeve-shaped mass. This is critical inasmuch as, given a tear in the epoxy resin due to thermo-mechanical loading, the tear may widen relatively easily and thereby impair the operability of the ignition coil. Furthermore, concentric positioning of the magnetic core relative to the surrounding coil shell is required. In the known ignition coil, this is done via constructive measures at the end faces of the magnetic core, which require additional work or installation space.
Furthermore, it is also described in European Patent No. 0 859 383 to envelop the magnetic core with the aid of a shrink tube and to insert it into the coil shell. In this case additional constructive measures such as a cover element prevent the presence of epoxy resin between the magnetic core and the coil shell surrounding the magnetic core. This measure also requires additional installation space or additional work.